Praedictus Academy: Year 1
by GalWithFlames
Summary: Oscar an ordinary boy or so he thought, he is the son of the wildest Mikaelson. This is he's story on finding out who he really is by attending Praedictus Academy which holds more secrets than is let on.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Change_**

Oscar an average boy, from a normal neighborhood, he loved to laugh and play with all the other kids. He had dirty blond hair, that was naturally wavy and short, he also had eyes as blue as the sky. One day he was sat in his bedroom, which was rather large compared to his younger siblings ones, it was painted Navy Blue, with a large window, looking out into his back garden, he's bed was pressed firmly to the wall on the left side of this window.

Oscar was sat by his large window gazing upon the stars that shined brightly in the Sky, he was swiftly taken out of his state of mind, as a knock echoed through his room, getting up off the wooden chair he had been on, walking over to the door carefully as he stepped over the toys, that he had left stringing around his floor, as he reached the oak door, reaching his arm out to grab the silver door knob, twisting it, he thought that it was his mum waiting to be revealed on the other side, as it slowly creep open.

When the door was finally fully opened, it did not show his mother, but another woman. She had Raven hair, sea green eyes, and her clothing was of a peculiar taste, it was a red gown that reached the floor, while hugging her frame, it was as if she was going to a party, "Hello, Oscar" The lady said, even her voice was sweet and soft, like those of angels, "H-Hello M-Miss" Oscar stuttered out, the lady was new and not who he had expected to be behind the door, so he had no idea what to think about her, "I'm Miss Gatewood, I am the Headteacher of Praedictus Academy" She hummed as Oscar moved out the way, as she walked in and sat in the chair that he had previously occupied, little did he know at that moment his life was about to change.

* * *

Hello I'm MangoDork, but please call me Mango everyone does.

I haven't got any main plans of a storyline this is going to follow, but I hope to keep it interesting.

Any way I hope you enjoy this first Chapter of Praedictus Academy: Year  
Mango


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Finding Out**_

Taking a seat on his bed, Oscar waited for Miss Gatewood to carry on talking, "You must have questions" She said, making eye contact with him, he nodded his head in answer, "So ask away" She said with a welcoming smile, "What do you want with me?" He asked placing his hands by each of his sides, making a slight bend in the bed by pressure of his hands on it. The Lady sighed before answering his question, "I'm here to recruit you, for my school" She said, pushing her hand into the little handbag, she had brought with her, pulling out an envelope, handing it over to Oscar. Oscar carefully pried the envelope open, reading its contents out loud.

"Dear Mr Mikaelson

I am pleased to inform you that you have been given a place at Praedictus Academy,

please find a list of everything that will be required for your first year.

Term Begins on August 31st.

Yours Sincerely

Ashely Gatewood

Headteacher"

He finished reading the letter, putting it down beside him, looking up confused, "But Miss, my name isn't Mikaelson..." He said as she cut him off, "But it is child, your father awaits to meet you, and so does his family" She said standing up walking over to the door, carefully watching her step just as Oscar had done before, reaching the door, "Well my dear, do you want to meet your family or not?" She questioned him.

Oscar nodded, jumping out of his seat, running over to the lady, wanting to meet his real family, "What are they like?" He asked excitedly, "Well you have your father Kol, he is like a firecracker, then you have your Uncle Klaus, he is like a lone wolf, Then you have the Noble brother Elijah and the Sister who is devoted to finding Love" She explained to the 9 year old, before she lead him off to his family.

* * *

Hello it's me again.

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter of Praedictus Academy, The Mikaelson's make a appearance in the next chapter.

Mango


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Meeting The Family_**

After a long and boring car drive, then finally arrived at a rather large mansion, just on the outskirt of a forest, it was a rather isolated place, with no houses around, "We're Here" Miss Gatewood said getting out of the car, heading over to Oscars side, opening the door, Oscar stepped out of the car, backing up a bit to see the mansion in full, "Let's head inside" Gatewood said as she walked up to the front door, Oscar not far behind. She knocked on the door precisely three times, waiting a moment before the door creaked open to show a man in his mid thirties, with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a neat suit with a tie, "Hello Mr Mikaelson" Miss Gatewood said to the man, "Miss Gatewood, I see you have brought young Oscar with you" He smiled, looking over in Oscars direction, "Please come in" He said moving, out of the door to allow them to go in.

Walking into the living room, the first thing Oscar noticed was the other 5 people in it, watching what seemed to be the film Frozen on the tv, "Everyone, look who has arrived" The man who had answered the door said, "Miss Gatewood, Is This The Oscar?" A young girl, with red hair and blue eyes, maybe a year or two years older than Oscar asked, well more like squeaked, "Yes, it is Hope" Miss Gatewood said as the girl named Hope got out of her seat and run over to Oscar engulfing him in a bear hug, "Hi, I'm Hope, your cousin" She said excitedly.

"Hope, let the boy breath" A man chuckled, "I'm Klaus, your Uncle, I see you have already met your Uncle Elijah" He smiled kneeling down in front of the petrified Oscar, "It's okay, little guy, don't be scared" He said placing a soft and comforting hand on Oscars shoulder, "Well, I for one am going to spoil my nephew, just like I do with Hope. I'm your Auntie Bekah" Bekah walked over to Klaus, taking Oscar who was now shaking into a hug, to try and make him less scared.

That left two more people in the room, another female and another male, "I'm Hayley, Hope's mum, i'm guessing that makes me your aunt" Hayley said as soon as Bekah put Oscar down, having stopped him shaking, and feeling scared, "I guess I'm the only one who will say this but Welcome to the Madhouse" She said making Oscar chuckle a bit, everyone tuned to the last person in the room, waiting for the male to say something.

"Sorry, I can't do this" The male said before disappearing into thin air like magic, startling the young boy, as he had no clue what the Mikaelson's are, as he had only found out about them being his family mere hours ago, "I shall deal with our brother" Elijah said, "I'll come to" Miss Gatewood added in, following Elijah out of the room, leaving Oscar with his new family, "Oscar do you want to watch frozen with us?" Hope asked, "Yes Please" Oscar said, speaking for the first time since he had got there, going over with Hope, sitting down as Hayley pressed play on the tv, letting Frozen play again.

* * *

This is the Third Chapter of Praedictus, what do you think so far? Do you think Kol will come to his senses about having a kid?  
leave a comment down below.  
mango


End file.
